


The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Elizabeth is a Zombie, F/M, POV Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise, I will make everything right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

I saw you yesterday. You were eating the brains of one of your former neighbours. 

I love you still. I am grateful I didn't have to put you down and that you were gone before I could reach you.

Sooner or later, we will meet. You will not remember me, or perhaps you will. I don't know which of these would be more unbearable.

I will not allow anyone else to touch you. If you must die – this time, permanently – I will be your killer as I have been your husband.

Don't worry, Elizabeth. I have a plan. I could never deny you anything. If you want my brain, you shall have it. I will give myself to you, as I have always done.

My last act of love for you shall be death. We will die together and be dead together, finally dead. I promise. I can do this much for you, my love. I promise, I will make everything right.


End file.
